Futuro alterato
by Miss-Emilie-Hale
Summary: Abigail think's she's a...well she doesn't think she's normal and that's what her problem is she has enhaced senses and also has a special secret gift that only her closest friends know about and the reason for her non-human abilities is she is the daughter of one of the Volturi kings. Will she stay and be princess or will she leave her father and the love of her life behind?
1. Chapter 1

For the purpose of this story Corin Volturi is a male and Didyme is still alive.

Chapter one – Dreams

My alarm clock rudely woke me up from a fantastic sleep, I was having a dream about growing older with a handsome husband and I had children that I watched grow up as well. They matured around me growing physically and mentally with great confidence and personalities that out shined the other children around them. My fantasy life was always in my dreams it was always the same one with some variations on out comes and what happened in the day.

Sometimes I would be at my own wedding in a beautiful white dress and I would have my really father leading me down isle that was decorated with white and violet flowers that were tied together with dark purple ribbons which curled at the ends. My dress was always white with a fine flowery lace overlay and a mid length train that trailed behind me. The top of the dress had low neck line that showed off the glittering silver and diamond necklace my biological mother had left for me to have and the back was laced up with white ribbons that were tied in a neat bow at the bottom of my back and last but not least I wore a beautiful lace veil that covered my face and hair as it hung round my face hiding me partly from others views.

One thing my dreams always lacked was people's faces, I never saw anyone's faces, not even people I thought I knew all their faces were blurred like the news sometimes did to witnesses and interviewees. My dreams were what I imagined my life would be like if I was normal but lucky for me I was far from normal.

I didn't know what had happened between my parents- who ever they were- they had left as soon as I was born. Well my mother had died giving birth to me and my father had fled so yeh they left me pretty much as soon as I had opened my eyes. I can remember the image of my mothers pain filled face and I can still see the light fade from her eyes as she took her last breath, whenever I close my eyes and I think of her its like watching the end of a horribly bad love romance story. I had never even known her name and I probably never would but there you go life is just full of wonderful surprises.

I crawled slowly out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor I stood up quickly then regretted it as I wobbled from the sudden dizziness. I padded out my room and down the hall falling into the bathroom and locking the door as I turned to the shower and flicked it on watching the water for a minuet as it rained down from the small head about a foot from the top of the wall. I stripped out of my shorts and pyjama shirt and stepped into the shower feeling the cold water wake me up almost immediately. I washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner the shut the water off and stepped out picking up my towel and drying myself quickly then wrapping it tightly around myself before hurrying back to my room before Adrian made himself known to the world.

Adrian was my adoptive brother he was one year older than me and looked like something that had walked out of some gothic horror movie. He had died black hair, it used to be a lovely shade of blonde and he had three piercing in his left ear and a stretcher in his right ear lobe that was big enough for him to stick his finger through. He wore lots of leather and chains and was obsessed with this so called rock band called 'Blood shed' and all their songs were just lots of bass and people shouting things like 'live to die' and 'forever shall we bleed.'

My adopted parents were Steve and Julie, they were a typical English couple who had to deal with one child that was actually theirs going through an early mid life crises and two adopted children one who was completely metal and said nothing but 'whatever' and the other me who was practically perfect in every way. NOT.

I was amazing at sport everyone in my sixth form class was put to shame by my performances in every lesson especially PE. I could run two laps of the field in six minuets and that's like two and a bit miles which is pretty impressive and I was amazing and sprinting I could thrash all the boys and even Mr Nile the teacher who was really tall and faster than everyone but me. But apart from being good at every sport put in front of me I also found all the other subjects easy. I had coasted through my GCSE's with A* in every subject and now I didn't really need to concentrate as I kind of knew everything, one thing I loved doing which didn't happen very often now was repeating everything the teacher said when they asked you what they just said. Their faces are the funniest things.

I went to Bishop Fox's School and of course the reason I was still there was because they now had a sixth form that Steve and Julie made me sit through for the next year even if nothing would come from it. Fox's was a state school which meant it was free but we still had to wear uniforms which weren't as bad as the Academy's across town. We had to wear black trousers or skirts with white shirts and a maroon and gold tie along with navy blue blazers with the school emblem of the chest pocket. Academy on the other hand had to wear black trousers or skirts, purple shirts, black ties and purple blazers; they all looked so funny at least our uniform was okay.

I dried my hair with my hair dryer and put it up into a high ponytail so the tips of my raven black hair sat between my shoulder blades, I didn't need to straighten my hair as no matter what way I dried it fell ruler straight every time some of my friends were so jealous.

I changed into my uniform and pinned my sporting excellence badge on my left lapel so others could see my brilliance. I grabbed my rucksack and shoved the book I was reading in along with my maths and English books, I jumped down the stairs and almost crashed into Chris.

"Morning Christopher what brings you to this planet today?" I questioned leaning casually against the banister.

He was only wearing a pair of super man boxers and he held a glass of milk and the whole box of shredded wheat cereal. Chris had light brown hair like Julie and dull blue eyes that since April last year hadn't as so much flickered with any hint of happiness or life in general. His own mini mid life crises had come early as soon as he had come back from university with a degree in space or something like that his head had been in the stars literally. He would only show himself to eat or you may if you were lucky actually see him leave the house even if he looked like he was going to rob a bank or something but at least you could tell if he was still alive.

"I've always been on this planet Abbie." He drawled waiting for me to move as I was deliberately blocking his way so I could talk to him.

"Aww I was gonna ask if you could bring me back a signed picture of an alien or something." I pretend to be sad.

"I haven't actually been to space." He said.

"Oh I know but as what's his name Armstrong said one small step of man but one giant leap for Chris." I mumbled jumping over the banister and landing lightly on the floor in the corridor, Chris always hated it when I did that he said he was afraid the banister might break but I actually think he might have cared about my safety. Oh people can dream can't they?

"What did I say about doing that." He sighed and carried on up the stairs.

"You said you loved me and told me to be careful because I could fall and hurt myself." I called after him. I wasn't waiting for a reply and I didn't get one as I heard the door to his room slam behind him. I dumped my bag in the hall and walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and a slice of toast as it looked like Chris had run off with the cereal. Julie was making herself a cup of tea when I walked in, "Morning Abbie." She said happily as I put some bread in the toaster and went to the fridge for the orange juice.

"Good morning did you see Chris?" I asked and she nodded.

"Loved his pants didn't you super man but I was surprised he hadn't gone for something like the incredible hulk he likes that more." She said. I ate my toast with some marmite and drank the juice in one gulp then chucked the washing up in the dishwasher.

"Right I'm off see you around five half five I have tennis with Lottie." I said Julie just agreed like she did with everything. I grabbed my bag a set off to the place where I have to spend six hours every day five days every week of the year except holidays they were the best parts of school.

I lived the opposite way to all my friends which was a real pain because I had to walk to school all by myself and I didn't have one of those little hand held umbrella things because Sam my friend and I had a bet. The bet was to see if a girl could go without make up, umbrella's, hand held mirrors, nail polish, hair spray, earrings, bracelets and necklaces for a whole term and of course me being the only girl one earth that doesn't use those things anyway agreed and I only had four more weeks till he had to buy me a Cadbury's dairy milk chocolate bar the Olympic special one because they had the funny little lion on the wrappers and they were so cool.

I only had just over a mile to walk to school it wasn't that far but today I could feel something was off. The weather was typical British summer, overcast with a chance of showers. Cars normally driving down the left hand side of the road, birds were flying some strange man was mowing his front garden at half seven in the morning most likely waking up all his neighbours. But even though everything seemed normal enough I could sense something was not right or out of place.

Those feelings you get when someone's watching you well I always knew when someone was watching me and right know someone was watching me. I stopped in the middle of the path and turned slowly scanning over my surroundings looking for someone or something that I had never seen before because I could usually tell who was watching me if I knew them or had seen them before but this person or persons was not someone I knew. Everything looked fine, the strange guy who was still mowing his garden was still mowing his garden and the drone of the engine was sharp in my ears even through he was now a good five hundred meters away down the road. Maybe it was a kid that fancied me or something or just an old lady in her house that envied my youth but I decided to carry on walking to school as it really wasn't that important.

When I finally got to school I only had two minuets to get to form so I ran across the court yard and up to the humanities corridor that's where my form room was H7. Mr Lawrence was a squat bald man who taught history to all years including mine and his voice was enough to put anyone to sleep and him teaching history was just the icing on top of the cake. My year being sixth form we were top dogs at the school the ones everyone was meant to be afraid of even though the year tens were a load of idiots and the year eights were uprising supermodels tight skirts and push up bras at the age of thirteen. I was seventeen but turned eighteen in six weeks just after term ends so I am officially the eldest in my year and the school –if you only included students- because my birthday is the day after the limit for the year above result.

All my friends didn't turn eighteen till next year but all three of my besties birthdays are in the same week so it make the whole week turn into an on running party. There was Charlotte who I called Lottie and she was a goody goody and always handed in her home work on time or sometimes early cause that was just her and then there was Sam, good old Sam. His real name was Charles but he didn't like that so he shortened his middle name from Samuel to Sam even his normal middle name wasn't good enough for him. And finally there was Charlie whose first name was also Charles but preferred Charlie so I called him Charles Charlie Charles because Steve always said that when ever I mentioned him. these were my best buddies, my gang, the three friends I could trust everything with and they were the only three people apart from myself and my toy rabbit that knew of my secret gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Gift

Charlie was waiting for me out side maths with a smile that was almost freaky, we said it made him look like some crazy mentalist but then he did this eye thing and we would all run away screaming while he chased after us. Charlie was in a relation ship with Lottie but they were okay with Sam trying to chat up Lottie as he had asked out nearly every girl in the whole school minus all the year sevens but he'd even got so desperate that he had even asked me out and everyone knew I didn't date! I had never in all my seventeen almost eighteen years ever had a relationship with anyone in fact I still hadn't had my first kiss yet. I was kind of a fail as a girl I never wore make up or anything and I really didn't worry about how I looked partly because I always looked good and that's not me being vain, also as another fail not that it's a disadvantage is that I still haven't started my period and I really wanted kids when I grew up but Julie said that some people started in their early twenties and now have happy families. I also according to the doctor have a skin disease one that's not infectious but it makes my skin glow weirdly in the sun, sometimes I think it looks pretty but really it's just annoying because all the way through primary school I had to sit inside when ever it was sunny which wasn't very often but it meant I missed sports day three years running. My eyes were weird to but I thought they were my best feature when ever I was hungry my throat would burn and my eyes would go onyx black and when ever they did this I had to eat loads of food I mean enough to feed three extra people because the burning in my throat wouldn't go away other wise. When it was light outside my eyes would go light blue and on days like today my eyes are my favourite colour a deep blue with black specks, they reminded me of the night sky and I loved them.

"Good moaning how are thee this fine day?" Charlie asked bowing to me and kissing my fingers.

"As moan-y as ever and tis' a wonderful day is it not." I said dragging him down the corridor and into maths.

"Please my fair lady, do not submit me to such torture." He whined falling to his knees and pretending to beg.

"Mr Grove it's so nice of you to beg for maths and of course I shall supply you all a wonderful lesson on factorisations." Mrs White said as she walked into the room waving her hand for everyone to sit. I left Charlie still moping on the floor and dived into my chair next to Sam.

"Nice day isn't it." He said in a melancholy tone.

"What's up with you?" I asked taking my maths book out my bag.

"Oh nothing as usual I'm just normal old Me." He said looking at me all puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" I said and he smiled.

"You know next week is prom."

"Yes."

"Well I still don't have a date and I take it that you don't either so would you like to go with me?" he said hope clear in his green eyes.

"I'll think about it." Was all I replied before turning to the front leaving him sitting smiling at the wall?

Half way through the lesson I felt that someone was watching me again, the same person as earlier was watching me again now but they weren't in the room. I could use my gift but I would need to be out the room as it might take a while to find the person watching me. I put my hand up in the air so Mrs White would see I needed something.

"Yes Abbie what do you need?" she asked.

"Can I go to the toilet Miss?" I asked politely with a sweet smile, she nodded and carried on with the lecture about how to enlarge brackets and parenthesises. I stood from my chair and walked from the room giving Lottie a reassuring wink as I left.

As soon as I was out of the room I spread out my senses looking for something out of place. My gift enabled me to see what was happening around me right at that very moment anywhere in the world, I had tried it out when Charlie had gone on holiday to New Zealand to visit his uncle. I had seen him asleep then realised that the time was different over there so I stayed up until three in the morning just to see him be bitten by a crab on the beach.

Nothing seemed to off, there were two year nines smoking under the fire exit skipping lessons to have a fag and a kid in PE had just broken his nose and his white polo shirt was now covered in fresh blood. Blood. Something made itself known as soon as it caught the smell of the blood; two men and a woman were hiding in the trees across the car park the car park that was right next to the window I was so happening to stand next to right now. Could they see me? I could have seen myself but my eye sight seems to be a lot better than everyone else's like everything else all my senses were better two. One of the men was really tall like six foot something and he looked like he was pumped on steroids or something he had cropped brown hair, pale skin and he was extraordinarily handsome. The woman was tall as well but she was wearing heals making her taller, she had long dark blonde hair that reached her hips and curled naturally by the looks of it, she had perfect features and the same pale skin as the man. The other man was by far the best looking he had messy blonde hair that made him look like he'd just got out of bed but he managed to pull it off perfectly as it flopped lazily over his eyebrows. He also had the pale skin and sharp defined features that looked to have been chiselled by some sort of artist, he was tall but not as tall as the first man and he had the lean figure of a runner but I could see the defined muscles through his tight black shirt that hugged his chest.

All three of them just stood watching me through the window there shoulders and backs covered with long thick dark grey cloaks that varied in colour slightly. They were a strange little group of people and they were watching me through the window, Oh god. I turned my head quickly seeming to shock them but before I could even look at their faces in my mind they were gone just like that as if they had just disappeared into thin air.

My eyes searched the line of trees across the car park, everything looked like it was meant to and all the leaves looked like leaves and all the teachers cars were parked in the appropriate parking spaces. There was no one there but they had been there unless my gift was playing tricks on me which I highly doubted.

I made my way back to Maths and ghosted through the rest of the lesson ignoring Sam's futile attempts to get my attention. I was off in my own little world, who were those people? How had they just disappeared? And why were they deliberately watching me at school? Maybe they were paedophiles or something waiting to kidnap me when I was on my own. The bell rang and finally two long hours of maths were over.

"Hey Abbie what's wrong?" Sam asked making me stop in the corridor as others bustled around us making their way out side.

"Nothing it's just…never mind." I said pushing him gently away but he pushed me back against the wall.

"No you tell me what's wrong NOW." He demanded. This was the caring side of Sam that was very rarely shown in public but now everyone had left and only Lottie and Charlie were making their way towards us.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison and I rolled my eyes.

"It just these people that keep watching me." I said.

"What people? Who are they?" Charlie asked taking hold of Lottie's hand.

"I don't know I've never seen them before and they were watching my through a window and I felt their presence on my way to school." I mumbled leaning back against the wall to make Sam loosen his grip on my shoulder.

"They've been following you! For how long?" Lottie gasped.

"Only this morning but I thought it was fine until I used my sight to see them when I left maths and they were weird, two men and a woman all beautiful with mega pale skin and dark cloaks." I said picturing the blonde male in my head, if only I had managed to see his eyes, eyes tell you so much about a person with them your lost.

"Are you scared or do you want one of us to go everywhere with you I mean they could be paedophiles or something." Charlie said.

I laughed, "I thought that too but I'm fine I can out run almost everything." I said and slipped out from Sam's grip. "Guys seriously I'm fine I can look after myself don't worry yourselves you'll all go grey then I'll be left with still shining beautiful black hair that I can flick in your faces." I smiled and flicked my head hitting Sam in the face with the ends of my pony tail.

"Oh well your hair can never out shine my wonderful locks even if my hair was grey it would be better than yours." He said pulling me into a quick hug. "Just watch yourself and if you ever feel like you need help call the police…and then me of course you can call those two if you want but that might mean they will turn up with no underwear on." He said smoothly dodging Charlie's punch, Sam smiled like a mad man and ran off down the corridor like a monkey with the arms and everything; he could be so funny sometimes. Charlie kissed Lottie on the cheek and then legged it after Sam who was screaming like the monkey he was as he jumped down the corridor.

"Boys are so strange." Lottie said smiling.

"You can say that again." I laughed and we walked after them.

I left school at five after having played tennis with Lottie. She loved tennis even though I was good at it, it wasn't my favourite that had to be hockey and rounders they were the two best sports in the world and of course then there was running but I could do that naturally so that didn't really count.

I was only just round the corner from my house when I felt the same presence as I had earlier on today those people who were watching me were back…again.

I spread out my senses and picked up the woman first she was to my right hiding in the trees on the other side of the court house across the road while the really tall man was on the left side of the road closer than the woman and the blonde man was behind me less than one hundred meters behind me but I pretended not to notice them and carried on walking. My house was in sight but the blonde held back keeping a safe distance from me as I pulled my keys out from my pocket and unlocked the door, as I turned to close it I raised my gaze to look at the blonde. His eyes found mine first and held me in his cool stare for a split second as he realised I knew they had been following me, as I looked into his eyes I found that they were bright crimson red shining brightly against his albino pale skin making him look scary but even more attractive. His lips curved into a smile and he raised his hand to wave at me.

I slammed the door and took a long shaky breath before ditching my bag at the bottom of the stairs and taking them two at a time, I reached my bedroom door and flung it open swinging it closed behind me and leaning my forehead against the cool painted white wood.

"Abigail." Someone said and I span round and my eyes went wide with what I saw. The blonde guy was standing in my room his hands linked behind his back as he inspected the photos of me and my friends on my dresser. My scream got caught in my throat as I struggled to swallow the fear that was rising in me rapidly.

"W…who…who are you?" I squeaked out putting my hand behind my back searching for the door handle.

"I am Corin, I was sent by your father to come and get you." He said smoothly his voice sounding like liquid gold to my ears.

My father, I didn't have a father he had left me when my mother had died I had never known him and he had never known me so why was this Corin guy saying he'd been sent by him. I found the door handle and flung the door open quickly shutting before Corin had a chance to get to it.

"Chris." I screamed as I knew he would be the only one in the house as Adrian would be with his Goth friends and Steve and Julie were at work. My door flew off its hinges and I ran down the stairs jumping over the banister and running to the kitchen I grabbed one of the kitchen knifes out of the draw and turned to face the door poised with the knife ready in my hand.

"Abbie?" Chris's voice wafted down the stairs.

"Chris…Oh my god get in here now." I shouted my voice cracking with nerves.

"Whoa what's wrong?" he said putting his hands up as a sign that he didn't mean harm. "Abigail are you alright you're flushed and…jeeze your temps off the scale." He continued concern as he made me lower my hand and pressed his own against my forehead. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water and got some flu relief from the medicine cupboard and gave them to me with a faint smile.

"We have to get out there's these people…their gonna kill us Chris." I panicked pushing the glass and tablets out the way and squeezing the knife's handle in hand.

"Put the knife down Abs." He said slowly easing the sharp metal stick out of my clasped fingers. I blinked tears from my eyes and mentally kicked my self. Not once had I ever been so weak minded, I didn't panic I shouldn't have panicked what could have happened while Chris was in the house with me. I breathed out shakily and let my tears seep from my eyes and a hissed of breath escaped my lips as I burst into tears. The knife slipped from my grasp onto the table and Chris pulled me into a tight hug stroking my hair soothingly as he spoke words to calm me down. We stood there for about ten minuets with my sobs slowly dying down as Chris comforted me like a real brother. At least he was wearing clothes now because being this close to him was awkward enough and it would be even worse if he was only wearing the pants he was wearing this morning.

"Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder as he pushed me away to hold me at arms length studying me closely. I don't think he'd ever seen me cry and now I was really embarrassed by my lack of self control.

"Are you sure your alright I heard you scream and a bang…what was the bang anyway." He asked taking the knife and putting it safely back in the draw.

"You didn't see my door?" I asked and rushed out the room with Chris following close behind just in case I flipped out again. The floor at the top of the landing was clear and my door was back where it had been, I walked up to it and opened it then closed it again the opened it and checked the hinges they were screwed in tight.

"Abbie I think you should get some rest I'll call Mum and get her to come home early and yeh go sleep and don't worry I'll be just down stairs call if you need anything." He said kissing the top of my head and then just nodding to himself as he went back down stairs.

I was so confused about what had just happened. Had it really happened? Or had I just imagined it? I grabbed my pyjamas from under my pillow and went to have a shower. After I dressed into my pyjamas and made my way back to my room looking at my door like it had just grown a face and spoken to me.

"What just happened?" I said aloud.

"I have no idea but I know what's going to happen next." The smooth voice of Corin sounded from behind me. Before I had a chance to even react as a hand was round my mouth limiting my supply of oxygen, I struggled in the person grasp guessing it was the tall guy that Corin had been with as they held my head to their chest. I bit down as hard as I could into his hand and I felt his cold hard flesh crack and break beneath my teeth, I was confused about how his flesh felt and broke but I couldn't keep that thought long as his hand disappeared from my mouth and a searing white hot pain hit me in the back of the head sending me into complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Abigail

Corin POV

"What the hell." I hissed under my breath Felix had just hit Abigail so hard in the back of the head he'd knocked her out and made her bleed. She hit the floor with a thud and we heard the foot steps of the human coming up the stairs. "Chelsea, deal with the human." I said waving her off.

"But Aro said not to kill anyone." She said.

"Well thank Felix for his great skills of control for having to kill the boy now go before someone else turns up." I said walking over and picking up Abigail's limb body from the floor blood trickled down her neck soaking her raven black hair and staining the back of her shirt. She was remarkably like Aro in looks and interests, she had his ruler straight raven black hair and the shape of her face was almost the same except Abigail's had a feminine roundness to it and by looking round her room I could tell she liked fine art and music along with sport. I wouldn't have said Aro was a sporty man but art and music were definitely up his street as you could always hear him playing to his wife Sulpicia in the evenings. You could tell she was related to Aro by blood but she had stunning beauty –in my eyes anyway she was a picture of an angle her pale but flushed skin was warm and soft, her face held an angelic touch but she looked mature at the same time, her body was perfect everything was in proportion and all her curves were in the right places she had a hourglass figure a sculptured chest and curvy hips that were the right size for the rest of her body evening everything out. Her scent was sweet it reminded of spring, fresh warm and rich with the smell of flowers.

Felix chucked me another shirt from her draw and I pushed the wad to the back of her head to stem the bleeding, her blood was both appealing and fragrant but I seemed to be able to control the need for the crimson liquid even though there was so much of it. We heard the strangled yell the human boy made for Abigail as Chelsea finished his short life with a flick of her wrists. She came back in and grabbed a small suit case from under Abigail's bed.

"What should we pack?" she asked.

"Aro said personal items only she doesn't require clothes but maybe a couple of jumpers that look worn and that rabbit thing she was cuddling it last night while she slept, oh and Aro said there would be a necklace somewhere around here that was her mothers." I said, Felix went and raided the draws for the necklace while Chelsea packed a few items and some pictures and packed them neatly while grabbing some trousers and a long sleeved shirt and jumper and handing them to me.

I looked at her confused. "What are theses for?"

"You can't expect us to take her with us dressed like that we could give her hypothermia." She said talking to me as if I was an idiot.

"Oh um…are you going to change her?" I asked.

"Hello busy here." Chelsea spat and chucked a pair of socks at me while picking up a book that looked like a journal or a diary.

"Okay." I said more to myself that her. It was a good job Abigail was wearing underwear so I quickly at vampire speed changed her shirt and then her trousers making sure her head was supported slowing the blood flow. I put her socks on and slipped the thick jumper over her head then I picked her back up in my arms just as Felix pulled a small brown box out from under the mattress of the bed.

"I think I found it." He beamed and opened it up revealing a delicate silver necklace embedded with lots of different diamonds that shone brightly even in the dim light.

"Yep that looks like the one." I said cheerfully and walked over to the window. A long black limo pulled up outside. "Look's like our ride is here."

I jumped lightly out the window with Abigail in my arms making sure I didn't jog her to much because if we hurt her even more it would probably kill her and then Aro would have all our heads. Her breathing was still slightly fast and raspy and her heart rate was unbelievably high and her body temperature was warm as well. I hugged her against me maybe the cold from me would cool her down Demetri got out the car and opened the door for me.

"Is that her?" he asked tilting his head to see her face the right way up.

"Remarkable resemblance isn't there." I said looking back down at Abigail and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"She's bleeding." Demetri said more to himself as I would have been stupid not to notice this much blood.

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and got into the back of the limo sliding to the front where the bench was the widest I lay Abigail down so her head was resting in my lap and turned her head to the side so I could see the damage that Felix had caused.

The skin was split and I pressed down lightly on the back of her head and found that it was broken. "Felix you broke her skull its surprising she's still alive." I said to him as he got in the back with Chelsea.

"I've made arrangements for a human doctor to meet us at the airport he will do what ever needs to be done." Felix said guiltily.

"What do we know about half breeds?" I asked curiously.

"Um there's the Cullen's kid she is only like three years old but looks about eleven and as we've seen she's fast and can break skin. She also knew we were watching her and the Cullen has a gift so maybe Abigail does as well." Chelsea said just as Alec slid the separator from the driving cab across.

"We're leaving gonna be around half an hour." He said looking at the girl. "She really is his isn't she?"

"Just drive Alec you can ogle later." I sighed and turned Abigail's head back so she was facing the ceiling her chest rose and fell evenly as her breathing started to go back to normal. Her heart was still beating faster than a normal human heart but that had been the same with the Cullen girl.

Aro had had his wife Sulpicia when Abigail had been conceived so that meant he'd been intimate with a human but then not many of the male guard could argue the fact that it was wrong as we had all at some point played with out food if you understand but every time we had killed the human so Aro must have been extra careful or lucky. Sulpicia hadn't been to happy but as they've been married over two thousand years it was settled quickly and she was now eager to see the girl for herself.

Aro had never told anyone about his daughter until three weeks ago he said that she would now be old enough to bring here and make her one of us but after the Cullen incident he has always wanted one of these half breeds on the guard and it just so happened that he was father to one of them. She also seemed to have Aro's sprit, all the feisty attitude but looked like she had a loving side that she would only show to those who she cared about.

The limo slowed and Demetri opened the door and Chelsea and Felix slid out and after I followed them keeping Abigail carefully in my arms. I carried her up into the privet Volturi plane where Demetri, Alec, Felix and Chelsea were already sitting.

"Whoa that's incredible." Alec breathed as I laid her carefully across two seats.

"Its strange I mean I never thought Aro would have been with a human." Chelsea said.

"Well he obviously was and well…" Alec trailed off as we heard a heart beat and two foot steps coming towards the plane.

"Well there's the human doctor." Felix said and opened the door and let the human doctor in to the plane. The doctor had short greying hair with glasses and a moustache and a wrinkled forehead, all the looks of a life of stress and hard labour.

"Good evening I'm doctor Steal you said I was needed." He said and Chelsea rose up from her chair and moved towards the doctor, human males always seemed to work more…cooperatively with one of the girls, I suppose you could say they were a certain turn on.

"Doctor thank you for coming she's over here." Chelsea said leading the doctor past my chair and Alec's to Abigail who was still unconscious lying on the two chairs.

The doctor knelt down next to her head turning it to the side and pushing her hair out the way and inspecting the back of Abigail's head. He poked and tested the tenderness at the back of her head.

"She really needs to be taken to the hospital she has a fractured skull and a lot of tissue has been damaged, it's likely that she will have a bad case of concussion but she should wake in the next hour or so." The doctor said and reached into his bag for a stethoscope. Felix suppressed a laugh at the human device that allowed them to hear heart beats.

The doctor lifted up her jumper and pressed the cold metal disk over her heart. He frown at the rate but as we had all seen half breeds hearts always beat faster than the average humans. The doctor pushed her jumper back down and stood up. "She'll need an x-ray and stitches and most likely some antibiotics to stop infection." He said, "How did it happen?"

"She fell." Felix said suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it necessary that she go to a hospital?" I asked and the doctor nodded, that couldn't happen, well not until we got back to Volterra and contacted the vampire human doctor Carlisle Cullen who used to study in the libraries of the palace. He worked at human hospitals and had built up an immunity to the smell and attraction of human blood and he did all this while living off animals.

"You need to stitch her up now." I said quietly but loud enough for the doctor's ears to pick up.

"No she needs to be checked at a hospital." He insisted.

"Well we don't have time for a hospital so do it now if you ever want to see daylight again." I warned looking him straight in the eye with my crimson ones. The grey blue orbs of the doctor's old eyes widened and he nodded taking my threat seriously like a sane man should. He reached into his bag and pulled out some gloves and a real of medical thread and a sharp looking needle. He spread some antiseptic on the wound and we all watched intrigued by how humans stitch themselves back together again. He thread the needle and pierced Abigail's skin just under the cut, he carried on at a mind blowingly slow pace the sutures were neat and even considering his shacking hand. He cut the thread and then dabbed away all the dry and fresh blood that was covering the back of her head and neck then he carefully rolled her head back to a more comfortable position and put everything back in his bag and stood up.

"She'll wake up soon so make sure she has rest and lots of fluid, looks like she lost some blood." He said and made his way back to the door. Felix opened it for him and the doctor gave a short nod before leaving, I nodded to Felix and he smiled and left after the doctor to go and make sure he would never tell anyone about this little event.

Felix came back in wiping a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Doctor's taste so good." He chuckled and closed the door tight before knocking on the door of the cockpit to signal the pilot to take off. "The car will explode exactly five minuets after our departure."

"Good." I said and he sat down.

The plane took off and the only other sounds apart from the engine of the plane were Abigail's steady heart beat and even breathing. She groaned and rolled over in the seat making her hair fall over her face but the sudden movement obviously hurt as she scrunched up her eyes and winced, her hand going to the back of her head where she winced again swearing under her breath. It was going to be one hell of a two hour flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – idiots

My head hurt like hell. I felt the tender skin at the back and swore under my breath as I hissed in pain turning back to my old position as it was more comfortable. I kept my eyes closed and just tried to forget about the pain but that just let everything that had happened previously that night come running back making me open my eyes and sit up sharply watching the five red eyed strangers stare at me.

All I could remember was being followed home by the three sitting on the right, the really tall guy and the woman but most of all, the good looking blonde who was called Corin. The two sitting on the left I didn't recognise, one was young and looked about sixteen, he had dark brown hair and a child likeness to his face making him look angelic. The older one was like Corin with the lean build of an athlete he had dirty blonde hair that had been spiked up with gel that went well with his sharp features. All of them had bright crimson eyes and pale skin they were all unnaturally beautiful in everyway everything just seemed to be perfect about them and it was kind of unnerving excluding the fact that they were my kidnappers.

"Abigail." Corin said and I looked at him with a wary gaze.

"What." I snapped.

"How's your head?" he asked, I wanted to laugh and then scream at him for even bothering to sound like he cared they had just kidnapped me and now he wanted to know if I was alright.

"Fine." I said sternly and crossed my arms over my chest flipping my legs over each other.

"Are you sure you sounded like it hurt." He said, again with the pretending to care.

"I'm fine." I said glaring at him, he nodded and looked away from me I quickly glanced at all the others then pushed back against the window of the plane. HOLY SHIT I WAS ON A PLANE.

"What the hell why am I on a plane." I shouted standing up to quickly and having to hold on to the back of the seat in front of me. Corin was at my side before I could blink and that made me stumbled away from him how had he moved so fast?

"You need to sit down." He said taking hold of my shoulder and trying to push me back down into the chair but I pulled out of his grip.

"No why the hell am I on a plane?" I shouted again and he tried to calm me by shushing and stroking my arm but I batted his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Abigail calm down you need to rest." Corin continued smoothly his voice held a slight American accent.

"I will not calm down you go and turn this plane around now and take me home." I yelled at him balling my hands into fists.

"You're going home darling." Said the spiky hair man sitting to the left he had a small smile playing at his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice still loud.

"Your father is expecting you alive and well and not in a self inflicted coma so sit down and be quiet." He said coldly and I glared at him making the tall guy laugh.

"And you can shut up if you hadn't of hit me I could still be at home with Chr…" I cut myself off suddenly remembering Chris had still been in the house when these people had broken in and kidnapped me. He could have got hurt or even worse they could have killed him. "What did you do to Chris?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Chris was the guy in the house?" the woman asked I looked at her and nodded.

"He's fine we left him alone we're only interested in you." Corin said but I could just tell he was lying.

"Y…you killed him." I whispered and sat back down hugging my knees.

"No…" Corin started but the woman cut him off.

"Yes but only because it was necessary." She said and I pushed back against the window again burying my face in my hands ignoring the numb stinging pain in the back of my head. No physical pain could match my mental pain at this moment. They had killed my brother maybe he wasn't my biological brother but he had been my older brother for twelve years since Julie and Steve had adopted me at the age of six. They had let me start a new life and I loved them they had been my parent figures for so long no one could replace them even if Corin and these other people were really scent by my biological father.

I sat there curled up in the seat in silence waiting for someone to talk but the just sat there as still as statues their eyes fixed on one stop as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after about and hour.

In unison their heads turned to face me but I surprisingly wasn't scared by the intensity of their gaze's. "Italy." The woman said.

"Where in Italy." I said evenly.

"Volterra." She answered simply.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Chelsea and this is Demetri and Alec, Alec's the short one and Demetri looks like he's been hit by lightning." She giggled at Demetri's shocked face his hands going up to make sure his hair was still in perfect spikes.

I let my gift search to Italy once I had found it I looked for Volterra going slowly because I knew it looked weird when I zoned out completely. Volterra was a rather small walled city on the side of the Italian hills, lots of town houses lined the streets and back allies while shops and carts were closed on the side of the streets. It was night, later than it had been in England and the sun had now completely set beyond the horizon making the shadows spread wide inking the city in darkness. There was a massive castle or palace built up into the side of the hills it looked old even in the darkness I could see the delicate and marvelling architecture on the out side walls it was a very grand building with a couple of entrances round the sides and one main door at the front. A carving was at the top of the door a large V with a coat of arms in the middle it looked familiar.

I stopped looking around the city and brought my self back to the plane everyone had gone back to being silent so I crossed my legs in the chair watching all of them. My head killed but I tried not to think about the pain, I noticed a necklace round Chelsea's neck it was the same symbol that had been on the front of the palace in Volterra.

"Chelsea." I said and she turned her head.

"Yes Abigail." She said and I almost cringed at my full name being used.

"One call me Abbie not Abigail and two what's the significance of your necklace?" even though these guys had kidnapped me I couldn't stand anyone calling me Abigail it just sounded to posh.

"It's our coven crest." She said and I realised that all the others were wearing them as well.

"And it's on the palace your taking me to as well right." I said as all their shocked faces turned to me once more.

"How did you know that we were taking you to a palace and that it had the crest on it?" Corin asked.

"Now why would I tell you that it would be no fun." Flashed him a quick smile and he exchanged glances with the others.

Demetri looked at me with a strange expression. "What's my father's name if he's really my father that is?" I questioned.

"Now that's our secret." The tall guy smiled widely.

Even though I didn't know them and they had kidnapped me I felt this kind of pull towards everyone as if I was being made to make friends with everyone but I felt content with the idea and the feeling of sitting in a plane full of my kidnappers that could be planning to do anything with me.

"Okay so what does my father look like? I could always check but that would spoil the surprise." I said.

"What do you mean you can look?" Alec asked.

"Answer my question and I may answer yours." I said fiddling with the fabric of my jumper.

"He has your hair or you have his…and he's tallish I suppose." Corin said and the tall guy laughed, I still hadn't got his name yet.

"Aro's not tall he's only like five ten." He laughed.

"His names Aro." I said and the tall guy hit himself on the head. "Take that as a yes then."

"Well done Felix." Demetri spat.

"And your name is Felix, Felix like the cat food right."

"Meow." He purred and Chelsea giggled.

"Why did you follow me to school?" I asked, it was something I wanted to know about.

"Because there you are venerable no one will willing jump in front of a bus for you there." Corin said.

"You obviously didn't have time to meet Sam, Charlie and Lottie." I smiled weakly to myself and sat back in the seat. Corin didn't continue the conversation and neither did I. My stomach made a horrible clenching that made pain sweep through me but the pain wasn't physical it was mental, internal pain that made my body rock with remorse from the death of Chris and that my friends knew that I had seen my kidnappers before the event they would be so worried sick and upset which made me upset as well. I felt tears welling in my eyes but I blinked them back as I would not let these people see that I was weak in anyway but I couldn't lie to myself that I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. My head was draining all my energy, my throat burned for food, my stomach clenched with pain and I felt like I could sleep for a whole week. I knew my eyes would either be onyx black already or slowly getting darker so I hoped they wouldn't realise the sudden change as the raging burn in my throat carried on smouldering dangerously.

"Abigail." Chelsea said softly.

"Abbie." I corrected keeping my eyes down so she couldn't see the change.

"Abbie we know this is hard for you to understand but I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy living with us and I know for a fact that your father can't wait to meet you." She said with a strange hyper ness in her voice.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that I don't want to meet or even know who this stupid man is?" I hissed.

"It won't be that bad I mean hey you'll be living with us." Felix said happily.

"I've been waiting for the day since I was born." I said sarcastically.

"No need to be so harsh." He said shrugging back and flicking his legs over each other.

"No need to kill my brother." I grounded my teeth.

"We didn't have a choice." He defended.

"You did you could have just left me be or told this Aro guy that I was dead or actually killed me and have been done with it."

The plan settled back into silence and I almost screamed for them to start up their own conversation without me included. How could they just sit there it was torturous.

"Have you got any food." I said as I could barely breathe with the burning in my throat.

"Are you hungry?" Corin asked and I nodded looking at him carefully through my eye lashes to block the colour of my eyes.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Um…we have some…chocolate and some biscuits but that's it I'm afraid." He said and I watched his feet move around the cabin of the plane, he walked over to me and waited for me to look up.

I moved my gaze to his face but he didn't look phased by the colour change of my eyes he just smirked slightly and handed me three chocolate bars and a packet of digestives. "Thanks." I mumbled opening one of the chocolate bars and taking a large bite into it.

"So you always eat human food?" Chelsea enquired.

"Yes what else would I eat." I replied.

"And your throat burns when your hungry and your eyes change colour." She stated as a fact even though I hadn't told any of them about my throat.

"Yeh, I don't tend to eat this much on normal days." I said after I finished the first chocolate bar and opened the next.

"We should be landing soon." Alec said but it sounded like he was talking to himself.

I ate all three chocolate bars and the packet of biscuits but my throat still burnt slightly I would now need a normal meal and I would be fine but I was also mega tired, I could and would give anything to just sleep now and not wake up for a whole week. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I knew I would be asleep no matter how hard I tried to stay awake I would most definitely be asleep by the time we got to our destination so I gave in and leaned back into the chair resting my head on the plush seat which seemed to make me melt into it. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off into a dream filled sleep completely forgetting about the event that had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – father

_I walked through a long corridor paintings hung on either side of me their gold gilded frames attached to the old stone walls. Two big doors loomed at the end of the corridor sheathed in gold they stood proud and tall as I neared them. They seemed to open on their own accord letting me waltz into the giant room the other side my feet knew where they were going leading straight up to the top of a dais. _

_The room was rounded with no windows just slits in the tower like ceiling that went up for meters, the floor and pillars that lined the out side of the room where made of marble and the walls in-between were painted white linking in with the marble. I blinked and suddenly the room was full of people, three thrones stood next to me all occupied by a man and standing next to each man in the chairs were three women. _

_I staggered backwards away from the men and the new people in the room but I hit something cold and hard. Arms linked round my waist pulling against their owners chest, breathe tickled the side of my neck and blonde hair brushed against my cheek. _

_Suddenly the person behind me bit down hard into my neck making my mouth open in a silent scream as the person sucked my blood out from the wound they had made in my neck. The room span before my eyes and I fell forwards hearing laughter echo around all the other people._

Someone was shaking me by the shoulders saying the same thing over and over again but I couldn't tell what they were saying as everything was fuzzy. I opened my eyes slowly and the blonde hair I saw in my dream was above me, I screamed loudly and I think it shocked him as he stopped shaking me just tried to calm me down.

"Ssh Abbie, it's me Corin I won't hurt you." He said and I stopped screaming just as the door burst open and Corin was suddenly against the wall being held there by Felix.

"What did you do?" he asked heatedly.

"Nothing man she had a bad dream." Corin hissed and pulled out of Felix's grip. I got off the bed and walked to the nearest room that happened to be the bathroom I walked in and slammed the door behind me making the bottles of shampoo on the shelves shake with the force that rippled through the walls.

The room was huge way too big to be a bathroom in my opinion, a large walk in shower stood in the corner, a low sink to the left with a toilet by its side and a massive bath that could have fitted a least five people init easily. The black and grey tiles were flecked with silver making them shine in the light while all the furnishings were silver and white making the room feel and look even bigger than it was.

"Abbie come out we won't hurt you, promise." Corin said through the door but I stayed still my head leaning against the wood as I felt it vibrate beneath his knock. My head throbbed painfully and it itched at the back I brought my hand up and ran my fingers lightly over the stitches but they were the problem the skin and wound beneath was healed fully and the stitches held no purpose in my head. I ran my hands down my arms and hugged myself tightly feeling silky material under my touch I was dressed in a small but delicate night gown that was white silk embroidered with small little blue flowers that trailed up the sides.

Someone had changed my clothes but that didn't really bother me at the moment the pain at the back of my head was making it feel like a madman had been let loose with a drum set in side my head proving a real annoyance. I pushed away from the door itching the stitches as I went I was determined to get them out before I had to have someone rip them out for me.

I found a small pair of scissors in the cupboard but I could turn my head to look in the mirror whilst at the same trying to cut these stitches out, I needed help.

I walked to the door and opened it Corin was sitting on the edge of the bed and Felix lent against the wall. "I need one of you to help." I said curtly not wanting to engage in conversation.

"For what?" Corin said standing up and walking closer to me I held out the scissors stopping him before he got to close.

"Cut the stitches out the back of my head before I rip them out myself." I said my voice low as I turned round lifting my hair out the way.

"Why do you want them out their meant to help." He said and brushed his cold fingers over the back of my neck making me shiver for the wrong reasons.

"Just do it." I said hesitating slightly as just the lightest of his touches made me feel almost light headed.

He placed his fingers either side of the stitches and pushed the blade of the scissors underneath cutting the thread easily, it didn't hurt at all Corin was extremely careful not to cut me with the scissors and I didn't even realise that he'd pulled them out until he stepped away and I felt the back of my head only a small smudge of blood was on my fingers and the pin pick marks of where the stitches had been were practically gone.

"Thanks." I said softly and turned back towards him, his crimson gaze held me like a rabbit in the head lights catching my breath in an invisible net physically making me weak in the knees.

"Go get washed and I'll get Jane to pick some clothes for you we'll be back in half an hour and then you'll come with us to see Aro and the masters." Felix said as Corin like me seemed to be just standing like an idiot watching me with his infectious gaze.

I just nodded and went back into the bathroom stripping out of the pretty silk night gown and turning on the shower, I looked at the assortment of body washes and shampoos. I picked a vanilla soap and some strawberry shampoo and conditioner, the shower was warm on my back and soothed the pain in my head that was still lingering around for the fun of it. I lathered myself in soap and shampoo washing my hair thoroughly making sure to get out all the dried blood from last night. I shut the shower off and stepped out drying my body quickly and towel dried my hair before wrapping the towel round me and walking out.

A young girl with light brown hair was standing in the room, she wore and pale grey dress that made her look even more angelic along with her masked sweet girl face. She had piercing red crimson eyes like all the other and her smile was unsettling as she watched me stand perfectly still.

"Urh you must be…Jane." I said thinking back to what Felix said about this Jane bringing me some clothes.

"Yes." She answered simply and gestured to the dress she had lain out on the bed. I wasn't a fan of dresses but this one looked nice enough with its dark blue fabric that matched my eyes. I picked it up alone with some underwear that was next to it, I didn't want to ask how they knew my size because it was one of those awkward questions that asking a girl who looked like she was only fourteen was weird. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my hair the dress was a perfect fit it only reached mid thigh but the dark blue dress made my legs look longer. The neck line was dangerously low and the thin straps looked like they could be broken by a moth but I knew it wouldn't fall off, there were no shoes so I flicked my hair behind my ears and walked out. Jane was standing in the same place as before but this time with a less threatening smile.

"It suits you, here shoes." She handed me a pair of blue heels with bows on the toes, they were tall and I mean scary tall.

"What how am I meant to wear them I'll break my ankle walking across the room." I gaped at her but she just stood there with a blank expression until I put them on. I wobbled for a bit then she led me to the door, Felix and Corin were waiting out side.

"Whoa you look…" Corin seemed to be lost for words…again.

"Fabulous." Felix finished but I frowned.

"If this isn't a travelling home out fit I think I might have to kill one of you." I said sternly and Felix smiled.

"Well then, lets go before I find my guts on the floor." He said taking my hand and pulling me down the corridor. My heels echoed round the corridor and as soon as we were out of sight of the room and Jane I slipped them off and picked them up.

"What you doing?" Corin asked as I tugged my hand out of Felix's.

"I can't walk anywhere in these shoes." I said looking at the walls of the corridor they looked familiar and as we rounded the corner and the big golden sheathed doors came into view it clicked. My dream.

I stopped and about a step after so did Felix and Corin. "What's wrong?" Felix asked reading the sudden fear on my face.

"No…no your not taking me in there." I whispered backing away down the corridor.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Corin assured.

"Their going to kill me!" I stated.

"We're not going to kill you come on." He said holding out a hand I looked at it for a second then turned quickly and attempted to run away but I only took about five steps before I was lifted up in the air and draped over Felix's shoulder. I screamed for him to let me go and hit his back clawing at his cloak but he carried on walking quickly to the door.

"No please I'll do anything don't…" I yelled at him but the door s opened and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Felix." A silky voice sounded from behind me. Felix set me on my feet but I kept my eyes closed I used my gift to looked round the room and sure enough it was the same one that had been in my dream and there were three thrones with three men in with their women standing beside them all looking at me with my eyes closed. Unlike my dream I could see all their faces, the man on my left had long brown hair that fell in waves over his shoulders his skin was paper thin and his red eyes looked like they had film over them. The woman standing next to his throne had mega dark brown hair that was almost black, she had pale skin like everyone and she was beautiful her eyes were crimson as well and she was smiling as she watched me her hand placed on the mans shoulder. Her gaze flicked quickly to the girl on the far right, she was standing next to a man with platinum blonde hair that fell straight and brushed against the tops of his shoulders he scowled but that looked like it was normal and his skin and eyes like the other man were paper thin and filmy. The woman standing next to him was young, younger than him but only by a few years she had dark blonde hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail her curls then falling down her back she had red eyes as well and she was also beautiful like the other woman.

Finally my gaze caught sight of the man in the middle he was remarkably familiar his raven black hair fell ruler straight like mine past his shoulders and down his back he had a creepily wide grin that literally went from ear to ear and his paper thin skin and filmy eyes added to the mental look but I recognised him as if I had seen him yesterday. The woman standing beside him had blonde hair making them a contrast of black and white as she stood and he sat both their red eyes glued to my unmoving form.

I opened my eyes and looked at the six of them through my real eyes watching their gazes lock on mine with eager anticipation. I looked away down at my feet I had dropped; well thrown my shoes at Demetri when Felix had carried me down the corridor and now my feet were bare against the cool marble tiled floor.

"Abigail…" the smooth silky voice of the raven haired man echoed round the room making the silence following almost unbearable. I didn't want to look up I didn't want to be standing in this room and I certainly didn't want to be in this godforsaken palace or castle whatever they wanted to call it but I knew I wouldn't be walking away from here any time soon.

"Abigail, please look at me when I speak to you." He said and I slowly raised my gaze and met his crimson red eyes that looked deep into my own dark blue irises.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice quiet but solid which I was glad for as I thought it would have broken with the fear that coursed through my veins at that moment.

"All in good time my dear but first I think we should retire to somewhere more comfortable if we are all to continue this conversation. Are you to join us brothers?" he said addressing both the men sitting either side of him.

"I'd rather not your family reunion does not interest me in any manor." The blonde man sneered and the woman standing beside him stroked his shoulder lovingly seemingly calming him down.

"Caius surely you want to know the child." She spoke softly her voice like bells carrying across the room.

"You can stay if you want Athena but I shall be in my studio if anyone is to need my services." Caius said rising from his throne and giving the woman Athena as he called her a light but meaning full kiss then he left before I could even blink he just seemed to blur from the room.

"And Marcus are you wanting to stay and meet Abigail properly?" the raven haired man asked the man with long brown hair who must have been Marcus.

His gaze went from me then to the woman standing by his side who was smiling widely at him, "Of course we would both love to get to know you Abigail." He said addressing me rather than the other man.

The man with the raven hair smiled at me before standing from his throne and offering his hand to the woman beside him, she took it willingly and let him lead her down from the steps of the dais towards me. I took a quick step back but they were right in front of me their crimson eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Abigail my name is Aro Volturi and this is my wife Sulpicia." My eyes widened when he said his name this creepy guy was meant to be my dad, yes he had the hair but he was freaky and way to young he only looked about thirty and I was almost eighteen.

"You're…" I didn't have to finish my sentence because Aro nodded with a smile. I had a father a real genuine father so that might mean that his wife was my mother but I was too shocked to ask I was also a little scared about it. I had grown up thinking my father had left and my mother was dead and I had just found one parent maybe two.

"Come my dear let's go to my study." Aro held out his other hand but I didn't take it to his disappointment so he took another step forwards so close I could almost feel the cold radiating off him. Why was everyone here so cold?

Aro reached out a hand but I jumped back away from his touch. "Don't touch me." I blurted, I thought he would be angry but a small smile tugged at his lips and he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Come along now, Marcus why don't you and Didyme lead the way for us hmm." Aro said and the large doors were pulled open I hadn't even realised Felix and Corin had left but I suppose that along with being cold, red eyed and fast they were extremely quiet as well.

Aro gestured me through the doors and I walked quickly avoiding his touch as all five of them glided down the corridor. I stood next to Sulpicia whose eyes were glued to me as if I was a precious jewel that she wanted to have desperately. "So how old are you Abigail?" she asked her eyes twinkling.

"Seventeen." I said softly watching my bare feet against the floor.

"I mean how old are you, how long have you been seventeen for?" she asked and I could tell the others were listening carefully.

"I've been seventeen for ten months, two weeks and four days." I said confused by the question.

"So you grow at a normal rate?" this woman sounded crazy was she on some sort of drug because these questions were weird.

"What rate were you expecting me to grow at?" I said glancing up at her quizzical red gaze.

"Not the normal rate, I will have to call Carlisle and tell him the good news maybe he will bring his family and their wonderful granddaughter." Aro said turning and following Marcus and Didyme down another corridor that lead to a flight of stairs.

We were moving quickly but I wasn't bothered I just had to stride out faster to keep up and it was a lot easier with bare feet than it would have been if I had still been wearing those terrible shoes.

"So Abigail how is England these days?" Sulpicia continued with the questions.

"Call me Abbie and I suppose England's alright." I said looking at the paintings that decorated the corridor they looked old, ancient with gold gilded frames and painted canvases.

"Their good aren't they my husband is quite an artist when he puts his mind to it." Athena said from behind me I almost jumped as I had forgotten she was behind me and her mouth was close to my ear as she spoke making me shiver as her cold breath blew over my ear.

"Don't scare her like that Athenodora." Sulpicia scolded.

"I was only being friendly." Athenodora defended herself.

"And boasting." Didyme giggled turning her head briefly in my direction.

"I wasn't boasting I was just congratulating such talent." She said.

"Now, now sisters we have a guest let's not argue over trivial things." Aro said stopping and catching my eyes with his. Marcus had a door open and Didyme had already skipped through the door she looked like such a happy young woman who seemed to make those around her happy like her aura alone could bring happiness to the people around her. He gestured for me to go through the door so I used my gift to watch my back as I walked past them with my gift I saw no sign of danger just pure curiosity and interest as they watched me into the room.

"Abbie please sit down." Marcus said softly his voice kind as I edged towards the only chair that was in the room other than the one that sat behind the large ornate desk in the corner.

I sat down in the chair and watched but there was nothing to see they were all already sitting down Aro and Sulpicia on the smaller twin seated sofa whilst Athenodora (Athena), Didyme and Marcus were all seated on the other. "Abbie I'm sure you would like to know why you're here." Aro said.

"You wanted me here because apparently you're my father." I said blankly keeping any emotion out of my voice.

"Why you are good." He smiled. "Right so know you know why you're here we best tell you some other things would you care to explain dear brother."

"No Aro I believe the honour is yours." Marcus said stroking the back of Didyme's hand with his thumb a very subtle but loving gesture.

"As you might have already realised you have some abnormal or exaggerated abilities compared to other humans." Aro said slowly watching my expression.

"Other humans?" I thought it was a strange choice of words surely everyone was human?

"We have a secret that we have to keep form the outside world and its part of who you are but if I, we tell you, you will have to keep it and stick to our rules. Meaning you will have to stay here with us." Aro said and I moved uncomfortably in my chair, his eyes unsettled me they held so many secrets.

I wanted to know who I was but if it meant staying here I would have to pass but would they let me leave in peace or would they keep me until curiosity over took my senses and I asked what they were.

"I don't want to know." I said quietly and Aro smiled softly.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked.

"When I can leave."

"I'm afraid you will have to stay here for a month before you leave just so I can get to know you a little bit before you go again." Aro said and Sulpicia looked happy at the fact that I would have to stay.

"But if I don't want to know you then surely I don't have to let you get to know me." I said.

"I have a way of knowing everything about you in one simple touch my dear would you like to test it out?" Aro asked.

"No thank you." I said but I don't think that was the answer he was looking for he rose from his seat on the sofa and my whole body tensed as he neared.

"It doesn't hurt I just need to touch your hand and it's all over." He said softly holding his hand out as if expecting me to take it. I didn't but I managed to catch his wrist as he reached towards me his eyes flashed with interest as I managed to catch hold of the other one just before he touched my arm. I didn't want him to know who I was or read my mind what ever his little gift did I did not want him to touch me or be near me it made me feel weird inside and out.

"Don't touch me." I hissed and he relaxed his arms so I let go quickly but studied him carefully as he walked round the chair I was sitting in as if assessing me from all angles.

"You're very interesting you know, you have strength, smell and speed all of a rather high percentage." He sounded as if he was just stating fact rather than talking to anyone particular.

"Do you have a gift?" he asked and I tensed. He knew there was a possibility I had some sort of talent I could see the glinting in his eyes.

"No." I said stiffly but I knew he could tell I was lying they all could I had always been a rubbish liar.

"You're rubbish at lying." Athenodora stated with a smile.

"I know." I sighed.

"So what can you do?" she sound intrigued.

I shrugged my shoulders as I didn't want to tell them. "I can always just see for myself and tell everyone for you." Aro said.

"Fine…" I gave in there was no way in hell that this creepy guy was seeing my thoughts. "I can see what's happening anywhere in the world at that point in time." I said simply.

"Really?" Aro sounded too happy for comfort.

"I wouldn't have said it if I couldn't." I mumbled.

"Can you demonstrate." He asked.

"How?"

"I shall stand out side and hold up a certain amount of fingers and you just say what they are I can hear through the door if you speak normally." Aro explained and exited the room.

I used my gift to watch him and he held up two fingers at first, "Two." I said. Then he held up two on each hand, "Four." After that he held up one hand so I said "Four." And he came back in. "You got the last one wrong." He seemed disappointed.

"No I didn't." I said evenly.

"I held up five." He said and I smiled.

"A thumb doesn't count as a finger." I held back a giggled that always made me laugh when someone fell for that little trick.

"So this gift of yours works any where?" Sulpicia asked and I nodded.

"I used it to see where they were taking me on the plane." I said.

"Oh why do your eyes change colour?" Didyme asked and I blinked. My throat did burn slightly but it wasn't over powering she must have just seen them darken.

"They do that when I'm hungry." I said and Aro and Marcus exchanged a look. "Before you ask yes my throat burns when I'm hungry and I eat human food…"

"Can you read minds as well?" Sulpicia laughed.

"No Chelsea asked the same question on the plane." I admitted.

"Are you hungry?" Athenodora asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yes."

"Aro can we look after her we won't…do anything its just we've been practicing cooking human food all week." Didyme said happily standing from the sofa.

"Of course just make sure Corin's with you all he is Abigail's guard." He said.

"Why do I need a guard?" I asked as Sulpicia hoisted me up from the chair.

"If you would let me touch your hand you would know." He said. Back to the whole I will tell you a secret if you stay in this creepy castle palace thing along with my creepy self and magic seeing powers.

"No I can live without knowing." I smiled him before letting the three women drag me from the room and down to the kitchens. As promised Corin was with us the whole time his eyes always glued to me.


End file.
